Guerrière, scène 3 : femme follet
by Volazurys
Summary: Mérida ne veut pas devenir une princesse, ni se lier pour assurer son avenir. Malgré tout, le destin n'en a pas fini avec elle, même si elle se battra jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions et pour garder sa liberté.
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous !  
**_

_**Cette nouvelle histoire se centrera sur Mérida, comme je l'avais annoncé dans ma fic précédente. Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**Avertissement : je sais très bien que l'histoire de Mérida se passe en Écosse, mais pour cette fic, j'ai utilisé aussi la mythologie celtique irlandaise. Cependant, elle est quasiment commune à la mythologie écossaise, sauf sur certains points comme pour les Banshee ou les présages. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si j'ai entremêlé ces deux cultures. Je ne l'ai pas fait n'importe comment. De toute manière, nous sommes dans l'univers du Kingdom Hearts, donc au niveau mélanges, nous ne sommes plus à ça près ;).**_

_**Donc cette fic risque d'être chargée au niveau des références historiques. J'ai bien aimé le film « Rebelle », mais je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas poussé assez la chose du côté des légendes. En espérant que cela vous plaira tout de même.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney et Pixar ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Récapitulatif:**__ Mérida est passionnée, fougueuse, impétueuse. De lignée royale, elle refuse néanmoins que son destin soit dicté et conduise au sempiternel mariage et à l'enfermement dans une vie de princesse, puis de reine modèle._

_Sa force d'esprit s'allie à son talent d'archère hors pair et ses capacités au combat. Cependant, elle cache en elle un cœur sensible, tendre, et sait être juste et avoir les bons mots quand elle le veut malgré son impulsivité._

_Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle est en contact avec divers esprits de la nature, dont les feux-follets, qui bouleversèrent son destin à plusieurs reprises. L'enchantement qui transforma sa mère en ours les changea toutes les deux pour le mieux... tout en les préparant à de sombres futurs événements._

* * *

Femme follet

* * *

**Prologue**

_Un an avant la défaite de l'Organisation XIII contre Sora et Riku..._

Le monde d'Eire (1) voyait un nouveau crépuscule enflammer son horizon sans pour autant y apporter une brûlure éternelle. C'est d'un pas un peu moins vif qu'à l'ordinaire que Mérida entra dans sa chambre.

Les poteaux éraflés par ses coups d'épée de son lit à baldaquin l'invitèrent à s'y allonger sans attendre, mais la jeune fille préféra revêtir sa chemise de nuit en coton blanc après avoir fait un brin de toilette grâce au bac d'eau posé à côté de sa table de chevet. Enfin, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, ouvrit doucement les rideaux et s'y assit à califourchon pour profiter de la brise fraîche du soir, ainsi que de l'odeur sylvestre charriée par cette dernière et provenant de la Grande Forêt.

Suite à sa chevauchée avec sa mère, qui avait duré jusqu'au soir, Mérida se sentait épuisée, mais heureuse. De plus, la nuit dernière avait été blanche, vu qu'elle s'était battue corps, cœur et âme pour qu'Elinor soit libérée de la malédiction qu'elle lui avait infligée sans le vouloir. Tout cela parce qu'elle désirait rester libre de ses choix, ne pas se marier, ni devenir l'esclave d'un homme en plus de l'être à la couronne... La jeune fille soupira et souffla sur une de ses boucles rousses, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

Ses idéaux n'avaient pas changé, loin de là. Sa mère en avait conscience à présent. La potion de la sorcière avait au moins eu un effet positif, malgré toutes les déconvenues et catastrophes qui en avaient découlé. Après, jusqu'à quand pourrait-elle reculer le jour où elle deviendrait une princesse ? Peut-être indéfiniment, qui sait. Après tout, les triplés assureraient aisément la descendance et pouvaient très bien prendre en main la régence du royaume une fois qu'ils seraient adultes ! Mérida n'avait que seize ans, après tout... pourquoi réfléchir à ces problèmes si jeune ?

Si elle avait été un homme, les choses auraient pris une tournure différente. Sans doute qu'elle aurait été promise à la fille d'un royaume voisin... et elle aurait été malheureuse aussi, car encore une fois, elle n'aurait pas décidé de son avenir._ Ah_, ces choses-là avaient le mérite d'être casse-tête... et déprimantes.

_Ah, pourquoi le monde est-il né pour que personne ne puisse mener son destin ?_

Mérida soupira à nouveau et laissa son regard se poser sur les étoiles du ciel. D'après elle, le destin ne se cantonnait pas à être lié à la terre faisant partie d'elle, ni à être une étoffe tissée avec son histoire parmi celles des autres hommes s'entremêlant sans fin. Non, le destin était aussi un feu-follet vivant en un cœur, prêt à s'éveiller autrement qu'en le faisant battre lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec les autres cœurs.

La jeune fille n'eut pas conscience qu'elle venait de mettre à jour une part de vérité, ni qu'à ce moment précis, la seconde phase de son « éveil » commençait. Elle étouffa un dernier bâillement, fixa encore une fois le ciel, puis descendit de son perchoir pour se mettre au lit. Demain serait une dure journée où elle devrait suivre à la lettre le protocole. Heureusement, dorénavant, Mérida n'avait plus un, mais trois jours par semaine pour être elle-même.

Elinor restait intransigeante pour certains détails, mais Mérida pensait pouvoir la faire fléchir petit à petit à force d'imposer son vouloir et sa vision des choses... en douceur. Ce ne serait pas simple, parce qu'elle ne possédait aucun tact ni sang froid. Comportements qu'elle serait obligée d'apprendre si elle voulait réussir à se faire entendre !

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'âtre de sa cheminée, située en face de son lit, puis elle tisonna les braises, y ajouta une bûche pour provoquer de belles flambées. Ainsi, elle ne gèlerait pas cette nuit. L'automne approchait, et les grands froids avaient tendance à arriver prématurément... Enfin, elle se glissa sous les draps après avoir fermé les rideaux. Demain, il était hors de question qu'elle se lève aux aurores !

Mérida s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, l'esprit en paix et le cœur léger. Ses seize ans ne seraient pas si terribles, finalement... Le rêve la cueillit sans prévenir et la berça entre ses nuages, alors que son avenir se tissait encore et encore et que ses fils se préparaient à jouer de nouveaux coups de théâtre.

* * *

(1) Pourquoi ai-je choisi ce nom-là pour ce monde ? Eh bien, je le trouve plus joli que « Scotia », dont le mot « Écosse » est issu. De plus, les Scots, un des peuples originels de l'Écosse, viennent d'Irlande. Eh oui !


	2. Royaumes

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Chapitre 1 qui plante bien le décor, j'espère. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ni de Pixar ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Royaumes

Animée par un maelström d'émotions contradictoires, Mérida chevauchait Angus à travers les landes situées à une centaine de toises de la Dent de Brume. Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le premier bouleversement de son destin – sans compter celui où son père s'était fait happer la jambe par Mor'du.

Sa mère ne cherchait plus à vouloir la « dresser » pour qu'elle se comporte comme une véritable princesse, ni à la forcer à incarner une personne qu'elle n'était pas. Les bonnes manières, la grâce, l'élégance, la patience... Tout ceci, Mérida l'apprendrait à sa façon, sans devoir rendre de comptes à quelqu'un ! Et surtout, elle n'en userait tout en gardant sa personnalité profonde : une franchise quelques fois maladroite, des airs de garçon manqué, et une sensibilité que personne ne soupçonnait chez elle.

Ses frères n'avaient pas changé au niveau de leurs espiègleries. Ils étaient même parvenus à franchir le degré au-dessus, ce qu'Elinor n'aurait jamais cru possible ! La pauvre Maud en faisait souvent les frais, d'ailleurs... D'autant plus qu'ils avaient désormais douze ans, l'âge des premiers émois de l'adolescence.

Pour l'heure, leur sœur s'éloignait du château dans ces terres qu'elle chérissait toujours autant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne comptait pas escalader la Dent de Brume pour aller boire l'eau des Gorges Flamboyantes. Non, ce qu'elle désirait avant tout, c'était se départir de l'immense colère qui grondait en elle comme un volcan. Une colère destinée au Lord Dingwall, qui s'était cru senti obligé de lui rappeler sa condition alors qu'il était venu rendre visite à son père pour la question de la descendance, encore une fois. Sans parler de sa fille...

Oui, voilà-t-il pas que le vieil homme vigoureux en avait une, Aislinn (1). Elle devait avoir environ quinze ans, donc quatre ans de moins qu'Eranann (2), son frère aîné, jadis l'un des promis de Mérida. Au contraire de lui, qui était gringalet, maladroit et un peu faible, la jeune adolescente possédait une élégance qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Elinor, de jolies formes... mais un caractère assez abominable. Autant Mérida, malgré sa forte tête, savait se montrer gentille et humaine, autant Aislinn était on ne peut plus hautaine et méprisante.

Mérida eut un rictus de dégoût, alors qu'elle descendait de son cheval pour s'asseoir au bord du ravin qu'ils frôlaient, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle revoyait sans cesse les yeux violets d'Aislinn la toiser avec dédain, ses longs cheveux blond pâle coiffés comme ceux d'Elinor. Elle possédait une beauté extraordinaire, c'était certain, et elle n'avait même pas besoin de battre ses longs cils pour charmer les gens.

Aislinn était promise à l'un des triplés, tout simplement, selon les lois. Après tout, comme Mérida l'avait si bien supposé, l'un des trois garçons pouvait devenir roi. Le droit d'aînesse n'était pas si scrupuleusement respecté au cours des siècles... même si Elinor pensait que c'était mieux si c'était le cas. Sauf que la « promise » en question ferait connaître l'enfer à Harris, Hubert ou à Hamish. Heureusement, ils possédaient un caractère tout aussi rebelle que celui de Mérida !

Celle-ci sortit son arc, ainsi qu'un couteau, et recommença à graver des symboles dessus. Elle avait réussi à le rénover même si Elinor l'avait jeté au feu après un immense moment de colère. Elle était parvenue à le prendre plus élégant et plus résistant qu'avant... Un rescapé des flammes, tout comme elle était l'incarnation de leur beauté sauvage des cheveux jusqu'aux pieds.

Mérida soupira; sa rage s'apaisait un peu, même si ce n'était pas encore ça. Il était plus que clair qu'elle devrait mettre de l'eau dans son vin avec Aislinn. Elle ne rendrait pas service aux triplés si elle se laissait emporter par sa fougue à cause de cette pimbêche. Pour une fois, Elinor serait une alliée afin de lui permettre d'apprendre à agir avec tact, élégance, mais fermeté. Lord Dingwall n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle risquait beaucoup sa vie en ne se comportant pas comme une vraie princesse, mais une vagabonde, même si elle ne combattait pas encore. D'après Elinor, les ténèbres étaient revenues au sein du royaume et leurs fameux ennemis en étaient issus. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué l'histoire des mondes, la guerre des Keyblades, toutes ces choses que Mérida ignorait jusqu'à présent. Ensuite, un certain Merlin était venu leur rendre visite il y a quelques jours, alors que la jeune princesse était absente. Fergus s'était chargé de lui dire pourquoi la présence de ce dernier était requise.

Puis, hier soir, sa mère l'avait pris à part et avait achevé de lui livrer les ultimes secrets concernant le Kingdom Hearts, les Princesses de cœur, les mondes, la Keyblade... Mérida en était restée bouche bée. Il avait fallu sept soirées entières pour cela, et aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle ignorait encore beaucoup de choses. Elinor n'avait pas la science infuse, après tout... Elle avait choisi de parler de tout ceci à sa fille, car elle pressentait quelque chose d'important, même si c'était secret. Les triplés seraient mis au courant aussi, d'ici dix jours, lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés au château.

Mérida ne savait que penser de cela. Elle aurait voulu que les choses ne se compliquent pas davantage, mais au fond de son cœur, elle sentait que le destin venait de nouveau la taquiner. Il n'en resterait pas là avec elle; l'épisode avec le sort qui avait transformé sa mère en ours ne semblait être qu'un interlude qui la destinait à... quoi donc ?

Mérida frissonna. Et ces rêves perturbants, qui la fatiguaient et ne lui permettaient pas de se reposer... Ces rêves où elle parlait aux feux-follets. Petite, ça lui était arrivé juste après qu'elle en eut vu un pour la première fois, puis ils avaient cessé de venir pour réapparaître à ses seize ans, malgré l'épisode de la potion de la Sorcière et de Mor'du. Elle n'y avait pas accordé plus d'importance que ça. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé à ses parents, ni même à ses frères. Elle sentait confusément que bientôt, elle découvrait pourquoi ils se manifestaient de nouveau.

Décidée, la jeune rousse s'activa sur son arc pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Malgré toutes ces pensées, elle était parvenue à se calmer un minimum. Satisfaite, elle le rangea dans son dos, se releva vivement, puis enfourcha de nouveau Angus, qui protesta un peu. Il n'avait pas terminé de brouter ! Mérida le flatta à l'encolure, lui glissa deux mots à l'oreille pour se faire obéir. Le cheval finit par obtempérer et suivre la route en sens inverse.

X

XXX

X

L'œil morne, Mérida jeta son trognon de pomme par la fenêtre sous le regard réprobateur d'Aislinn. Une étincelle d'agacement apparut dans ses iris clairs. Il était hors de question qu'elle se substitue à sa mère ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Même Elinor n'approuvait pas son attitude sur cette affaire qui ne la concernait qu'elle et sa fille !

Hamish chuchota à l'oreille d'Hubert, qui en fit de même avec Harris. Le roi Fergus agit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ce manège, se racla la gorge et continua son argumentation :

- Dingwall, je ne doute pas de ta sincérité, euh...

Il hésita, comme à son habitude, peu à l'aise avec les mots. Elinor soupira doucement et parla à sa place :  
- Le rapprochement de nos deux clans.

- Ah oui, voilà ! Je...

- Mon bon Fergus, il en va de notre survie. De drôles de rumeurs se répandant au-delà de nos terres. McIntosh et McGuffin ont joint leurs forces en s'unissant pour contrer ces envahisseurs. Le lord officiel n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, car ils ne se sentaient pas de taille à gérer ce nouvel ensemble, mais le frère de la femme de McIntosh, qui possède une descendance prometteuse. J'ignore si ce O'Connolly se décidera à faire appel à nous deux, mais...

- Cela serait souhaitable, conclut la mère de Mérida.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous devrions... faire comme avant, diviser le royaume pour mieux régner, pour ne pas que l'ennemi ne nous assiège ? lâcha Fergus, en tapotant la table avec ses doigts.

Dingwall soupira sans discrétion. Lui non plus n'était pas très emballé par cette idée. Aislinn interrompit ses réflexions en intervenant dans la discussion :

- Si nous choisissons plusieurs dirigeants, il n'y aura aucun problème. Notre royaume, qui est si vaste et est parfois morcelé par de grandes étendues d'eau, serait mieux géré.

- Sauf qu'il est obligatoire que tous ces dirigeants soient issus de la même famille, fit remarquer Elinor.

- Nous en avons trois... enfin quatre, ici, dit la jeune adolescente, en pinçant les lèvres tandis qu'elle désignait Mérida et les triplés.

La jeune princesse dut retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, cependant... La légende des quatre rois tournoyait dans sa tête en lettres de feu. Oui, mais les triplés n'étaient pas des inconscients comme l'aîné des quatre frères de cette légende. Quant à elle, il était exclu qu'elle gouvernât quoique ce fût, non seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas les épaules pour cela, mais aussi parce que cela aurait signifié donner sa main à un prince... Chose qu'elle refusait encore. Elle posa les mains sur la table, dans une attitude peu seyante pour une dame, les coudes et les avant-bras tendus. Elle déclara :

- Pourquoi pas, mais sans moi. Le royaume peut être morcelé en trois parties. Seulement, il se pose un problème. McIntosh, McGuffin et O'Connolly peuvent contester cette décision en tant que chefs de clan. Oui, ma mère a eu la chance d'avoir des triplés. Mais tout de même, cela peut être problématique.

- Mérida, pourquoi t'exclus-tu de la succession ? intervint son père.

- Tu le sais, papa, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

- Si l'un des triplés se marie avec moi, cela réglerait la question, affirma l'adolescente blonde.

- Il reste O'Connolly, voyons..., soupira Elinor.

- Eh bien, qu'il donne en mariage une de ses filles ou une cousine.

Mérida sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Elle s'efforça de se calmer pour ne pas laisser son impulsivité prendre le dessus.

- Imaginons que tous vos plans marchent, ce dont je doute... Que faites-vous du libre arbitre ?

- Mérida..., commença Elinor, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les triplés ont-ils eu leur mot à dire jusqu'à présent ? continua la princesse rousse.

- Hum, intervint Hamish, le plus sérieux des trois. Nous n'avons même pas treize ans, et nous sommes incapables de nous gérer nous-même.

Cette réflexion arracha une grimace à Aislinn, mais eut le mérite de faire rire Fergus. Son épouse se permit un sourire malgré la tension régnant dans la pièce. Le Lord Dingwall grommela quelque chose, signe qu'il était contrarié.

- Un peu de sérieux. Il va bien falloir que vous y parveniez. L'ennemi n'est pas loin de chez nous !

- Sauf que des personnes n'ayant rien demandé seront impliquées dans cette affaire, renchérit Mérida.

- Si tu avais choisi de te marier lorsqu'on te l'a conseillé, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là, princesse de Donbrock (3), fit remarquer Aislinn avec suavité.

La princesse la foudroya du regard et répliqua d'une voix aussi sucrée :

- Et toi, as-tu décidé de ton mariage et de ton mari, avec son consentement bien sûr ?

- Mérida ! s'exclama sa mère.

- Ma fille, tu pousses le bouchon trop loin, gronda Fergus.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire risque de déclencher une guerre d'ici peu de temps ! s'insurgea la concernée. Cela pourrait être bien pire que de se faire envahir !

- Oh bien sûr, ricana Aislinn. Dis-le alors, que tu souhaites cette catastrophe, pour que nous soyons asservis par des barbares. Tu consentiras peut-être à te donner à l'un d'eux et tu lui donneras plein de bâtards !

Mérida blêmit sous l'insinuation à peine voilée. Elle siffla :

- Je suis loyale à mon peuple et à mon royaume !

- Stop ! Cela suffit, intervint Elinor, aussi courroucée que sa fille. Je ne tolérerai pas une insulte de plus ici.

- Sur ce, je n'ai plus rien à déclarer, lâcha Mérida.

Elle se redressa avec dignité, malgré ses yeux brillants et le bout de ses pommettes rouges, puis elle quitta la salle d'un pas qu'elle garda posé. Elle ne donnerait pas la satisfaction d'exploser devant cette pimbêche !

Elinor accusa le coup, puis finit par reprendre la discussion à son début pour éviter l'esclandre. Dingwall interdit expressément à sa fille d'intervenir davantage ou de quitter la table. Celle-ci commença à se lever quand même, mais un regard foudroyant de la part de la reine la dissuada. Les triplés se replongèrent dans leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

X

XXX

X

Dans la clairière aux dolmens endormis, un murmure à peine perceptible se répandit entre leurs ventres. De bouche en bouche, il se chuchote que les dolmens hébergent les âmes de personnes spéciales. Pour ce qui est de ceux-ci, au nombre de quatorze, une légende racontait qu'ils recelaient les âmes de quatorze empereurs et impératrices ayant régné en des temps immémoriaux, bien plus anciens que celui qui vit naître les quatre rois qui plongèrent le royaume divisé entre eux dans le plus profond chaos.

Ces empereurs et impératrices avaient gouverné ces terres au cours de quatorze générations particulièrement sanglantes. La légende dit aussi qu'à chacune de leur mort, un sorcier se chargeait de récupérer leur âme pour l'enfermer au sein d'un dolmen, érigé dans la clairière où les étoiles ne pouvaient les éclairer à cause de la brume, et ainsi assurer leur pérennité. Ce sorcier mourut de la main d'Eire (4), Eithne (5) et Morrigan (6), trois héroïnes courageuses, et ce juste après qu'il eut procédé ainsi pour le quatorzième empereur.

Cependant, ce sorcier avait consigné par écrit une prophétie. D'après cette dernière, un jour, ces quatorze âmes seraient réveillées, puis libérées grâce aux ténèbres qui envahiraient de nouveau le monde. Quand exactement ? Nul ne le savait.

Pour l'heure, ce murmure somnolent s'éveillait petit à petit pour muer en chant. Un événement étrange semblait en marche... Était-ce en rapport avec les envahisseurs ? Avec de pareilles nouvelles, il y avait de quoi affoler les populations ! Alors que, dans le royaume de Fergus, chacun venait de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, le chant cessa brusquement, comme étouffé par une main invisible. Une lueur bleue émana du centre de la clairière brumeuse, mais elle n'avait de commun avec le feu-follet que la couleur.

Très vite, elle prit une forme humanoïde, bien que vague. Son aura se précisa davantage, glaciale et malsaine. Son visage se leva vers le ciel et ses yeux rouges se figèrent. Ses doigts se raidirent sur ses flancs et la peau de ses joues se tendit. La banshee ouvrit enfin la bouche pour pousser un hurlement qui aurait tué sur le champ toute personne qui se serait trouvée là. Ensuite, elle considéra chacun des quatorze dolmens avec attention, même celui qui avait été fracassé par Elinor et tué Mor'du. Cet événement n'avait eu aucune incidence sur le secret qu'il recelait.

Le moment était bientôt venu pour invoquer et réveiller ces âmes. Si elle était là, c'était pour terminer la tâche du sorcier qui s'était occupé de ces quatorze empereurs jadis. La tâche de son fils... Morte en le mettant au monde, la femme devenue banshee s'était alors jurée de l'assister en faisant tout son possible. Étant elle-même sorcière, elle avait conservé ses pouvoirs impressionnants, qui avaient permis à son fils d'être quasiment immortel pendant des siècles.

Elle eut une sorte de suffocation qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire. La Sorcière des marais – celle que Mérida avait rencontrée jadis – avait beau refuser à vouloir user de sa magie, elle n'empêcherait pas à cette dernière de renaître pour semer le chaos et déchirer le tissu des destins. La banshee avait un compte à régler avec elle de toute manière...

Autrefois, la magie et la sorcellerie étaient au service de l'équilibre, jusqu'à l'arrivée des empereurs. Leurs actions avaient provoqué dans tous les cœurs la crainte que cela se reproduise. Ainsi, la sorcellerie et la magie avaient été tuées petit à petit, puis oubliées. Les sorciers et magiciens qui s'étaient alignés du côté de la lumière pour lutter contre leurs confrères corrompus turent leur potentiel.

La banshee s'effaça en poussant un dernier hurlement. Un calme trompeur s'abattit de nouveau dans la clairière... un calme précurseur d'une catastrophe.

Mérida se réveilla alors en sursaut, la poitrine oppressée par une main glaciale. Les yeux exorbités, elle haleta quelques secondes, battit des paupières, puis se replongea aussi sec dans un profond sommeil. Elle ne vit pas qu'à côté d'elle flottait un feu-follet, ni qu'au sein de son médaillon donné par sa mère – et que la sorcière des marais lui avait rendu alors qu'à la base, c'était le payement dû pour toutes les sculptures qu'elle avait achetées –, une autre lueur bleue semblait pulser au même rythme que celle de ce dernier.

* * *

(1) Aislinn : variante de Aisling, qui est un prénom d'origine celtique signifiant _rêve, vision. _

(2) Eranann : prénom irlandais qui signifie _le petit irlandais._

(3) Je ne suis pas certaine de l'orthographe, je l'ai entendu à l'oral en regardant le film. Je ne suis pas parvenue à le retrouver sous forme écrite, veuillez m'excuser.

(4) Eire (qui a d'autres noms) est une déesse souveraine de l'Irlande, ainsi que la personnification de la nation.

(5) Eithne (qui a d'autres noms) est une divinité majeure, ainsi qu'une reine. Elle représente la féminité au niveau divin, mais aussi l'Irlande au niveau poétique.

(6) Morrigan signifie « Grande Reine ». Divinité complexe, elle est héritière de la figure de l'Aurore indo-européenne, guerrière dans le sens où elle choisit les héros, et détentrice des savoirs. Sous la forme d'une corneille, elle annonce les destins.


	3. Rencontrer son futur

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,**_

_**Voici le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ni de Pixar ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Rencontrer son futur

_Deux ans plus tard..._

Mérida serra les dents et se cacha derrière un arbre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais son esprit demeurait lucide. Pas un chat à l'horizon. Les informations données par Lord O'Connolly étaient erronées. Aucun campement ennemi dans ces bois, ce qui signifiait qu'ils se trouvaient plus loin que l'homme l'avait imaginé.

Le pied sûr, elle se glissa de nouveau dans la peau d'une chasseresse, puis joua avec les arbres et les fourrés pour se déplacer sans donner l'impression qu'elle était là. Le roi Fergus lui avait conseillé cette méthode lorsqu'elle était petite, juste avant son anniversaire, quand il lui avait offert comme cadeau son arc...

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Hamish se trouvait chez sa jeune promise. Lord O'Connolly éprouvait des difficultés malgré la présence de Hubert et ses efforts pour ne pas empiéter sur ses affaires. Son clan acceptait mal l'idée d'être gouverné par le jeune adolescent. Harris, lui, était resté avec Fergus et Elinor pour diriger sa portion de royaume. Au final, on refusait de parler de trois royaumes différents, mais d'un seul ensemble morcelé. La distinction, assez subtile, demeurait importante pour la reine, qui pensait que c'était mieux ainsi.

Mérida parcourait toutes ces terres avec d'autres guerriers afin de patrouiller. Ainsi, elle était libérée de ses charges de princesse. Elinor n'approuvait pas ces choix, mais elle savait qu'il était vain de raisonner sa fille... qui aurait fini par lui désobéir si elle avait été acculée. Il était déjà heureux que la jeune princesse accepte d'aider ses frères !

L'arc à la main, elle grimpa à un arbre jusqu'à son sommet, aiguisa sa vue pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Fermement accrochée aux branches, qu'elle ne faisait que peu bruire, elle fit aussi davantage attention à son ouïe. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle s'exerçait à ce genre de pratiques périlleuses, même en robe. Pour l'heure, elle portait des chausses, des bottes, un surcot et un haut de couleur vert feuille. Se fondre à la forêt lui semblait le plus pertinent grâce à cette uniformité et ces teintes.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Mérida finit par abandonner son poste d'observation et redescendit gracieusement. Elle soupira, ramena sa tignasse en arrière, puis réfléchit. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Peut-être explorer les ruines où elle avait terrassé puis libéré l'aîné des quatre rois de la légende... L'endroit se trouvait à quelques lieues de sa position. Les feux-follets sauraient la guider de toute façon. Elle seule pouvait les comprendre, interpréter les messages qu'ils laissaient à elle ou aux autres. Ce don, elle le gardait pour elle.

X

XXX

X

La forêt demeurait silencieuse, malgré le vent un peu vif, qui ne parvenait pas à balayer la brume épaisse qui siégeait en ces lieux. Elle débouchait sur les ruines où Mor'du, le roi maudit, avait rendu son dernier souffle de lucidité, avant de plonger dans l'immortalité et la folie. Enfin, une immortalité relative. Mérida l'avait libéré en même temps que de rompre le sort qui avait changé sa mère en ours.

Quelques feux-follets s'agitaient dans les parages. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, ils étaient contaminés par une frénésie peu ordinaire. Quelque chose de grave allait se produire d'ici peu. Quoi ? Même le temps ne pouvait le dire.

Soudain, au centre des ruines un disque fin et noir apparut. Il se contracta pour devenir un peu plus ovale, fluctua telle la surface d'un lac troublé. Deux silhouettes familières en sortirent en silence, sans même faire crisser l'herbe rare sous leurs pieds. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la seconde s'adresse à la première :

- Cette forêt me rappelle celle qui borde le château.

- Et aussi celle du dernier roman de Belle. L'as-tu emporté ?

- Oui, Xaldin.

- Bien. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Ils décidèrent de ne pas explorer les lieux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le trou laissé par la chute de Mérida, quelques années plus tôt, lorsque les feux-follets l'avaient amené ici avec sa mère, dans la salle du trône. Sans bruit, ils franchirent l'arche restée debout, celle où le symbole des deux haches croisées refusait d'être érodé par le temps.

Les deux comparses marchèrent un moment, quittèrent le brouillard et la froideur ambiantes pour arriver jusqu'à une rivière bordée par des buissons garnis de baies noires. De la belladone. Adam en préleva plusieurs avec un couteau pour les ranger dans une bourse qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Au contraire de Mérida, ils n'avaient pas été redirigés vers la clairière aux quatorze dolmens.

Le jeune prince espérait qu'ils parviendraient à rétablir l'ordre de ce monde sans se faire remarquer. Merlin les en avait chargés en urgence, alors que Belle, malgré sa grossesse, était partie avec l'Enchanteresse afin de prêter main-forte aux trois bonnes Fées dans leur monde originel.

Adam et Xaldin devaient découvrir l'histoire des ruines, non loin de là, et le jeune prince devait prendre le maximum de notes possibles pour les ramener à Belle, qu'elle en fasse une histoire qu'elle transmettrait enfin à Naminé, qui avait été retrouvée il y a peu et déclarée princesse d'âme. Elles s'allieraient alors pour empêcher l'horreur de se produire.

- Dis-moi, Xaldin... Penses-tu que ces quatorze empereurs... étaient des guerriers et guerrières de la Keyblade ?

- Il y a de fortes chances, oui.

Adam fronça les sourcils.

- Sont-ils à l'origine de la Grande Guerre des Keyblades ?

- Sans doute. Sache qu'ils possédaient chacun un élément comme nous dans l'Organisation, lui expliqua Xaldin, l'air impénétrable. Il s'agit du feu, la glace, l'eau, l'électricité, la terre, le poison, le vent, les plantes, l'espace ou le vide, le temps, le sable, la lune, la lumière et les ténèbres.

- Vous êtes-vous inspirés d'eux pour... vos pouvoirs ?

Le Fondateur le considéra longuement sans rien dire. Adam crut l'avoir offensé. Heureusement, il lui répondit simplement :

- Maître Xehanort, en cherchant à faire de la plupart d'entre nous des réceptacles, devait connaître cette légende. Il a choisi nos humains en fonction de nos aptitudes similaires à celles des quatorze empereurs au départ plutôt que de leurs caractères pour créer des Simili.

- Xion était le quatorzième membre ?

- Non. C'était différent pour elle.

Adam ne chercha pas à en savoir plus; il aurait bien le temps de se renseigner sur toutes ces choses qui lui échappaient encore. Soudain, le Lancier le prit par le bras et le força à se cacher derrière un chêne imposant. Le jeune prince écarquilla les yeux, mais Xaldin articula en silence, tout en lui montrant une portion de la clairière où de petites boules de lumières bleues flottaient dans les airs :

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

X

XXX

X

Mérida retint son souffle et se plaqua derrière un sapin qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Maudits feux-follets ! Ils l'avaient conduite jusqu'à ces deux individus tout de noir vêtus alors qu'elle ignorait s'ils étaient des ennemis ou non ! Comme message, un laconique « tu en sauras plus une fois là-bas ». Cela lui faisait une belle jambe, tiens !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils la plaçaient dans une situation délicate. Une fois, ils étaient apparus alors qu'elle était en train de manger avec ses parents et avaient tournoyé autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle les écoute. Elinor avait froncé les sourcils, mais Fergus avait éclaté de rire en disant que sa fille avait trouvé des animaux de compagnie ! Ce qui n'avait pas plu aux feux-follets, d'ailleurs...

Elle ignorait leur véritable nature encore. Une nuit, elle s'était juste aperçue qu'il y en avait toujours un à son chevet, comme s'il veillait sur elle. Par la suite, elle avait saisi que ses rêves étranges avaient un rapport avec lui. Petit à petit, elle avait développé la capacité de le comprendre, lui et ses congénères, puis d'établir un lien mental entre eux. Un jour, ils lui révéleraient ce qu'ils étaient. Ils le lui avaient promis.

Elle siffla entre ses dents et leur lâcha, tout en surveillant les deux hommes en manteau noir :

- À quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?

- _Ton destin était de les rencontrer pour que tu puisses empêcher ce monde d'être détruit._

Cette révélation brutale paralysa la jeune femme sur place. Comment ça, détruit ? Non, leurs ennemis n'étaient tout de même pas aussi puissants ? Un feu-follet s'approcha d'elle, flotta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- _Ils font partie d'un ensemble d'engrenages actionnés par une main de maître. Tu es là pour empêcher cela. Si nous te parlons, si nous communiquons avec toi, c'est parce que tu es le réceptacle de nos mémoires, de ce que nous sommes._

- Attendez... Vous me donnez le tournis..., murmura Mérida, en s'adossant contre l'arbre.

- _Relève-toi. Ils t'ont vue. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher._

Sans plus d'explication, tous les feux-follets disparurent. Interloquée, Mérida haleta de surprise lorsqu'elle avisa une lance flottante pointée vers sa gorge. Une voix grave et profonde parla juste derrière elle :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

C'est avec beaucoup de difficultés que la jeune rousse parvint à articuler :

- M... Mérida. Fille du roi Fergus et de la reine Elinor.

À sa grande surprise, la lance s'envola au-dessus d'elle pour rejoindre la main de son propriétaire. La jeune princesse put enfin se retourner et toiser les deux hommes qui avaient abaissé leurs capuches. Le premier semblait être à peine plus jeune qu'elle, tandis que le second devait frôler la trentaine. C'était lui qui lui avait parlé. Saisie, Mérida se rendit compte qu'elle fixait ses yeux améthyste avec un peu trop de fascination. Elle secoua la tête, gagnée par un trouble, et déglutit avant d'ajouter :

- Je patrouillais.

- Hm... Alors c'est vous la fameuse jeune princesse qui ne veut pas l'être ? Lui demanda le jeune homme à la crinière châtain clair, amusé.

- Oui, c'est moi. Que voulez-vous ?

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés adressa un regard à son compagnon de route, puis finit par lui demander :

- Êtes-vous au courant pour le Kingdom Hearts ?

- Ma mère s'est chargée de me dire tout ce qu'elle savait il y a deux ans.

- Bien. Nous irons discuter de tout ceci avec elle alors. Pouvez-vous nous emmener jusqu'au château ?

X

XXX

X

Mérida se réveilla en sursaut, la main sur la poitrine, le cœur dans la gorge. Ce cauchemar... si horrible ! Elle était en train de rêver que ses parents, ses frères ainsi qu'Aislinn et Muirenn (1), la fille de O'Connolly, étaient immolés sur les dolmens qui avaient servi à recueillir les âmes des quatorze empereurs. D'ailleurs, c'étaient eux qui le faisaient. Mérida se trouvait au milieu, les pieds et poings liés, avec trois autres femmes dont elle ne voyait pas les visages.

La bouche pâteuse, elle se précipita vers sa cruche d'eau pour enlever le goût de la bile. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve, elle en était certaine. Les détails lui étaient confus, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas prendre tout ceci à la légère. Tremblante, elle regarda par la fenêtre le ciel couvert par des nuages persistants. Peine perdue, elle ne se rendormirait pas.

Elle glissa de ses draps pour marcher jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle y courut comme si elle était pourchassée, puis maintint cette allure jusqu'aux cuisines. Elle comptait manger un peu du gâteau aux myrtilles que Maud avait fait hier. Les domestiques ne seraient pas là à cette heure-ci, donc personne ne la verrait.

Elle prit un couteau, puis avisa le plat sur la table en pierre. Elle l'y planta pour se découper une belle tranche. Une voix masculine derrière elle la fit alors sursauter :

- Vous ne dormez pas, à ce que je vois...

Lentement, Mérida se retourna avec la part dans sa main droite, et le couteau dans la gauche. Neutre, elle lui répondit :

- Il y a des nuits qui ne sont pas propices.

- Et des rêves qui en sont responsables.

La jeune princesse ne dit rien et préféra s'asseoir. Xaldin ne tarda pas à la rejoindre pour en faire de même. Le calme et la froideur qui se dégageaient de cet homme la déroutaient un peu. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Sa question la fit sursauter :

- Dites-moi, Mérida... Savez-vous ce qu'est un Simili ?

Déstabilisée par cette question, elle mordit dans sa part en prenant le temps de la mâcher, les yeux baissés.

- Euh... Oui. La théorie. J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, mais...

Xaldin lui saisit la main – heureusement, elle avait posé le couteau sur la table ! – puis la plaqua sur son torse, à gauche. Mérida en lâcha sa part et ne chercha même pas à se dégager. Elle s'efforça de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il lui avait fait peur ! C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de dérangeant. Sous sa paume, elle sentait bien une pulsation, mais elle était lente, si lente... Elle leva la tête, plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux violets de son interlocuteur, lui fit part de sa découverte :

- Vous en êtes un...

- Juste.

C'était logique après tout... Il possédait des pouvoirs assez puissants et ce n'était pas un sorcier. Mérida se souvint de la lance flottante qui la menaçait tout à l'heure, dans la forêt.

- J'ai retrouvé un cœur il y a peu de temps, voilà pourquoi vous le sentez battre sous vos doigts.

- S'il vous plaît... Arrêtez de me vouvoyer. Je suis plus jeune que vous, et je n'aime pas ça.

- Très bien... à condition que tu en fasses de même.

Un ange passa après ces quelques mots. Mérida retira doucement sa paume pour la ramener vers elle. Elle se sentait bizarre, mal à l'aise... mais ce n'était pas désagréable au sens propre. Elle décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard et lui demanda :

- Que faites... fais-tu debout ?

- Je ne parviens pas à dormir. Le Prince Adam s'occupe de consigner par écrit tout ce qu'il a appris sur ce monde. Nous pensons partir en exploration demain pour en savoir plus sur les quatorze dolmens.

- Je peux vous y conduire. Non, il est hors de question que je sois écartée de cette affaire, fit-elle, en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Ma mère sait très bien qu'elle ne peut pas me cantonner ici à ne rien faire. Je leur suis inutile de toute façon, et vous accompagner tous les deux fait partie de mon travail.

- Très bien... si tu insistes.

Ils s'en tinrent là pour leur conversation. Cependant, Mérida sentait qu'il la relancerait plus tard avec des questions personnelles. Les feux-follets le lui avaient dit.

* * *

(1) Variante de Muirgen : prénom d'origine gaélique qui signifie _née de la mer_, usité en Irlande


	4. Chasseresse

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour ^^,  
**_

_**Attention, dans ce chapitre, il y a pas mal de notes ^^'. Je n'ai pu faire autrement, vous m'en excuserez...**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ni de Pixar ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Chasseresse

Adam sortit une petite gourde faite de peaux argentées, douce au toucher et ronde. Il la tendit à Mérida, qui le fixa sans comprendre. Il lui expliqua simplement :

- Du sirop de belladone. Tu en auras besoin.

- Mais ce n'est pas...

Xaldin posa le doigt sur les lèvres pour leur intimer de se taire. Voilà trois jours qu'ils se trouvaient ici, dans la grotte que cachaient les Chutes Flamboyantes; voilà trois jours qu'ils s'évertuaient à déchiffrer les symboles qui couvraient les parois humides un peu partout. Leur visite des quatorze dolmens les avait conduits à cette grotte. Seul Xaldin parvenait à comprendre cette écriture, ainsi que Mérida, aidée d'un feu-follet. Il lui avait d'ailleurs posé la question de savoir comment il se faisait que ces créatures la suivent. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit.

Un son étrange, provenant du fond de la grotte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée, se fit entendre. Ou plutôt, une respiration erratique. Mérida leva la main pour prendre son arc, mais Xaldin l'en empêcha en lui saisissant le poignet. Ce simple contact la fit tressaillir. Elle tira vers elle d'un coup sec et le foudroya du regard. Réaction impulsive, mais c'était la seule qu'elle avait trouvée.

Le Fondateur invoqua trois lances, puis s'approcha avec circonspection du fond de la grotte. Mérida et Adam ne bougèrent pas de leur recoin sombre, la gorge serrée. Ils savaient qu'il ne risquait rien, mais ils ne pouvaient se retenir de réagir humainement. Le silence leur paraissait lourd en plus, aussi épais que de la crème.

Soudain, une patte griffue jaillit juste sous le nez de Xaldin, qui répliqua par un sort de rafale qui souleva son propriétaire. Un grognement familier retentit dans l'espace confiné de la grotte, fit battre le cœur de Mérida. Un ours !

Le Simili maintint son sort tandis que la créature gigantesque se débattait avec furie contre la paroi contre laquelle elle était plaquée. Lorsque les lances dardèrent vers son cœur, sa gorge et ses yeux, elle sembla enfin se calmer, même si elle continuait à vociférer dans son langage. La voix neutre, Xaldin rétorqua simplement :

- Ce n'est pas gentil de vouloir cacher des secrets... Aislinn.

Mérida réprima un cri de stupéfaction et d'horreur mêlées, aussitôt étouffé par celui de l'animal qui devait posséder les mêmes intonations. Aislinn, ici, sous la forme d'un ours ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle se releva vivement, s'approcha de plus près pour fixer des yeux violets familiers. Xaldin se tourna vers elle.

- Tu l'ignorais, n'est-ce pas ?

Mérida confirma. La voix rauque, alors qu'Adam les rejoignait, elle déclara à l'intention d'Aislinn :

- Pourquoi ?

Un grognement lui répondit, mais l'ourse ne cherchait manifestement pas à les attaquer. Elle ne se débattait plus. Xaldin soupira.

- L'un de nous a-t-il un remède sous la main ?

Mérida secoua la tête.

- Non. Si c'est ce que je pense, alors ça ne marche pas avec un simple remède. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma mère.

- Peut-être que si elle buvait un peu de ça..., lâcha Adam, en sortant une autre gourde de ses poches.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Xaldin, en levant un sourcil surpris tout en continuant de surveiller Aislinn que le sort de rafale ne retenait plus.

- L'Enchanteresse m'en a donné en me disant que je pourrais en avoir besoin à l'avenir, fit-il. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était un élixir qui déjouait des sorts temporairement, dans le cas où la personne victime ne pourrait pas se faire comprendre.

Il s'approcha de l'ourse méfiante, qui renifla la gourde avant de secouer la tête une fois, de haut en bas. Adam le prit pour une approbation et versa une goutte de liquide couleur dorée dans la gueule de la bête. Instantanément, son poil clair laissa place à une peau pâle, des cheveux blonds lâchés... et un cri étranglé. Aislinn cacha son corps dénudé avec ces derniers. Mérida claqua la langue, détacha sa propre cape et la lui tendit sans dire un mot. La jeune fille la prit sans la remercier, s'en recouvrit, mais Xaldin lui dit :

- Ne la déchire pas. Tu ne resteras pas humaine.

À ces mots, le visage d'Aislinn se décomposa complètement. Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres, puis d'autres, tandis qu'elle bredouillait :

- Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée ! Je vais vous expliquer !

X

XXX

X

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis les révélations d'Aislinn, mais Mérida ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Les dents serrées, elle continuait de marcher dans le couloir étroit qui menait Eire seule savait où. Le fond de la grotte n'avait été qu'un trompe-œil. Les grognements d'Aislinn, redevenue ourse, la faisaient encore plus fulminer.

Seul Adam tentait d'être agréable avec la pauvre adolescente, parce qu'il était passé par les mêmes travers. Il savait à quel point la jalousie, l'égoïsme et l'orgueil pouvaient faire mal. Aislinn en payait le prix, tout simplement.

C'était arrivé il y a quelques jours, alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Hamish. Elle avait été particulièrement odieuse avec lui, ce qui avait conduit ce dernier à se mettre en colère pour la première fois de sa vie. Puis, de sa bouche, des mots étaient sortis. Pas n'importe lesquels : une incantation. Cela avait été fini pour Aislinn, qui s'était changée en ourse. Horrifiée, elle avait fui pour se réfugier ici après ces jours de déroute totale.

Cet événement pouvait s'expliquer de façon très simple : comme lui et ses deux frères avaient été transformés en ours temporairement après avoir terminé le gâteau contenant la potion de la sorcière, ils avaient gardé quelques séquelles. Elinor aussi, sans doute, même si elles ne s'étaient pas révélées chez elle. Les triplés étaient capables de lancer ce sort à n'importe qui. Hamish l'avait découvert à ses dépens. Par contre, le sort durerait tant que la personne ne changerait pas. Adam l'avait clairement compris d'après les explications d'Aislinn.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son poignet pour la ralentir. Mérida fit volte-face pour s'énerver contre celui qui avait osé. Cependant, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard améthyste calme de Xaldin, elle se figea, ne sachant quoi dire sur le coup. Elle voulut se dégager, mais le Fondateur serra à peine plus fort. À quelques mètres d'eux, Adam et Aislinn avançaient beaucoup plus doucement qu'eux. Xaldin finit par lui dire d'une voix posée :

- Ce que tu fais ne sert strictement à rien. Elle est déjà bien assez punie comme ça.

- En attendant, mon frère doit la chercher partout ! En plus, elle a toujours été mesquine et méchante avec nous tous. J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être en colère !

- Cela ne résoudra pas son problème. Calme-toi, maintenant. Nous avons besoin de notre sang-froid pour la suite des événements.

Mérida voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais Xaldin lui lança un regard d'avertissement tout en s'écartant d'elle. Elle serra les dents, recula en continuant de le fixer, puis lui tourna le dos en adoptant une allure plus raisonnable qu'il y a quelques minutes.

Aislinn marchait d'un pas lourd et chaloupé, ce qui ralentissait assez le groupe, et l'ascension dans la grotte n'était pas facilitée par le boyau qui descendait de plus en plus raide. Le sol glissant manquait de les trahir à chaque mètre parcouru. Mérida progressait à l'aveugle, ne disait mot, mais les guidait par ses mouvements. Xaldin et Adam veillaient à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à la jeune fille et à l'ourse.

Soudain, une lueur bleue émergea des ténèbres environnantes. Elle se trouvait encore loin de leur position. Adam voulut presser le pas, mais Mérida le retint par le bras.

- Non. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend.

Elle saisit alors son arc, ainsi qu'une flèche, puis commença à marcher sans attendre de savoir si ses compagnons étaient d'accord de sa manœuvre. Elle entendit le Fondateur la suivre discrètement, porté par son élément. Il avait invoqué ses lances. Mérida progressa jusqu'à l'extrême limite du boyau, se plaqua contre la paroi humide pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la salle. Soudain, lorsque ses yeux bougèrent, elle sentit son cœur tomber au fond de sa poitrine.

Au centre, une vague silhouette bleue flottait à quelques mètres du sol... non, d'un corps. Une banshee ! Xaldin attrapa la main de la jeune femme qui tenait l'arc, la questionna du regard. Elle lui fit comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit. Au moindre cri de la créature, ils mourraient tous ! Elle vit aussi qu'Adam faisait signe à Aislinn de s'écarter, mais celle-ci refusait d'obéir. D'une voix basse, mais glaciale, Mérida siffla :

- Si tu veux que cette banshee emporte ton âme, alors vas-y... mais sans nous !

L'ourse comprit enfin le message et se résigna à reculer. La jeune princesse reporta son attention sur la scène... et constata avec horreur que le corps bougeait et gémissait ! Il – car c'était un garçon – était vivant ! Elle retint son souffle, vit qu'il n'avait pas les oreilles bouchées. Que voulait la banshee de lui ? Quelque chose de terrible, un pacte ? C'était mauvais. Ils devaient empêcher cela !

Une idée effleura son cerveau... Idée qui grandit petit à petit. Mérida délaissa son arc quelques minutes pour fouiller dans la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture. Xaldin leva un sourcil. Elle lui répondit simplement en lui fourrant des morceaux de coton brut dans les mains :

- Bouchez-vous les oreilles avec ça. Nous devons le tirer de là.

Adam et Aislinn, un peu plus loin, les regardèrent avec perplexité lorsqu'ils protégèrent leur ouïe avec quelque chose qu'ils ne distinguaient pas à cause du manque de lumière. Ils comprirent cependant qu'ils cherchaient à se rapprocher de la banshee sans être tués par ses hurlements.

X

XXX

X

Mérida fila en catimini jusqu'à un rocher bordant le centre de l'immense salle, qui semblait être un aven assez vieux. Parfait, ainsi, elle se trouvait dos à la banshee, qui caressait de ses longs doigts les joues du jeune garçon à terre. Ses cheveux blonds, sales et ébouriffés, ne dissimulaient rien du visage terrorisé de ce dernier. La créature murmura quelque chose à son oreille, ce qui le fit se raidir et gémir :

- Pitié... Merlin... !

- Il ne viendra pas te sauver, ricana-t-elle. La Sorcière Madame Mime a veillé à ce que tu restes sur ce monde et qu'il ne te retrouve jamais...

Bien sûr, seul Adam et Aislinn entendirent les mots de la créature, Mérida et Xaldin étant temporairement « sourds ». Soudain, l'ourse se releva sur ses pattes arrière et émit un grognement sourd, ce qui figea le jeune prince sur place. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Le sang gelé dans ses veines, il jeta des coups d'œil angoissés vers la banshee, qui ne se retourna pas. Pourtant, le boyau aurait dû répercuter le son... sauf si elle n'y avait pas prêté attention parce que trop concentrée sur sa victime. Il souffla en direction d'Aislinn, qui s'apprêtait de nouveau à grogner :

- Chut ! Veux-tu nous faire repérer ?

Mérida s'était figée, une jambe en mouvement. Xaldin, qui était parvenu à flotter juste au-dessus de la banshee et de sa victime, lui fit signe de continuer. Lentement, il déployait ses lances pour assaillir la créature. La jeune princesse banda son arc. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux du garçon maigrelet; ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Tout s'enchaîna à la vitesse de l'éclair : la banshee souleva sa tête brumeuse. Ses yeux pourpres avisèrent les pointes des lances qui sifflèrent à vive allure vers elle. Elle ricana, se décala de sa victime et se retourna, la bouche limitée à une simple fente. Elle fixa Mérida, qu se pétrifia avec sa flèche prête à être tirée. La banshee allait hurler ! Comprenant le danger, Xaldin se précipita vers l'adolescent, qui n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce fût. Il lui couvrit et la bouche, et les oreilles. Il fit un geste à Mérida, qui banda son arc... Tchak !

À sa plus grande surprise, elle se planta dans l'abdomen de la créature. Mérida se souvint qu'Adam avait voulu enduire ses flèches avec un suc floral mortel pour les humains, issus de queues de loup (1). Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, cela semblait atteindre la banshee... Par Eire ! C'est alors qu'un second phénomène curieux eut lieu : la pointe de la flèche luit d'une lumière émeraude. La jeune princesse sentit une chaleur stagner sur sa poitrine... et avisa le bijou de sa mère, qui brillait comme un feu follet ! Une vague puissante se propagea au sein de son être. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : tendre encore le fil de son arc, trouver la réponse chez cette banshee, qui elle était, quel fut et est son destin...

Celle-ci hurla comme une furie. Mérida émergea de son rêve lucide... et sentit son cœur tomber au fond de la poitrine; Adam... Aislinn ! Elle se précipita vers le boyau en laissant Xaldin prendre le jeune garçon avec lui. Au diable la banshee ! Elle avait peut-être tué sa future belle-sœur et le prince ! Haletante, elle courut jusqu'à un embranchement, s'écorcha les paumes sur les parois... et crut s'évanouir de soulagement en apercevant l'ourse et le jeune homme non loin, avec un bandeau couvrant leur tête au niveau des oreilles.

D'un seul geste, Xaldin leur ordonna de partir. Les hurlements de la banshee s'amplifièrent tandis qu'ils sortaient des entrailles de cette grotte maudite. Elle mettrait du temps avant de les rattraper... du moins, tous l'espéraient. Mérida repensait sans cesse à sa flèche luisante, à cette lueur verte. Elle prit son médaillon, le serra entre ses doigts crispés.

X

XXX

X

Adam finit de noter consciencieusement ce que lui narrait la reine Elinor, qui avait accepté de lui parler après s'être occupé du jeune adolescent blond encore traumatisé par l'épisode de la grotte. Mérida se trouvait Eire savait où. Xaldin de même...

Le jeune prince soupira, fixa la mère de Mérida avec attention. Une force tranquille de la nature, qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres... Un puits de sagesse aussi. Ainsi, elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts la légende des quatorze empereurs, un savoir qu'elle n'avait pas osé dispenser à sa fille, car elle ne la sentait pas encore prête.

Comme il l'avait soupçonné avec Xaldin, il s'agissait de guerriers et guerrières de la Keyblade dont les noms avaient été retenus dans certains autres mondes autant pour leurs actions héroïques que destructrices. Ils n'avaient pas toujours été mauvais, à vrai dire, même s'ils s'étaient suivis de génération en génération.

Au niveau de la généalogie d'ailleurs, les choses semblaient assez complexes. Le premier empereur des quatorze était en fait une femme, Ness (2), qui avait pris pour époux un natif d'Eire, Cathbad (3). Il mourut quelques années après, la laissant seule avec deux enfants, Conchobar (4) et Findchoém (5).

Le premier ne fut pas un guerrier de la Keyblade et fut installé par sa mère sur un autre monde. Sa fille, par contre, hérita du « don » et devint la seconde impératrice des quatorze. Elle se maria avec Armogen (6), un guerrier de la Keyblade lui aussi, qui fut le troisième empereur. En plus d'adopter Cúchulainn (7), ils eurent pour enfant Cernach (8), le quatrième empereur, qui abusa d'une femme issue d'Eire dont le nom fut oublié. Elle mourut en couches en mettant au monde le cinquième empereur, Irél (9). Cúchulainn se fâcha d'ailleurs avec Cernach et devint l'ennemi juré de la dynastie. Il fut l'ancêtre des trois héroïnes légendaires, qui étaient en réalité sœurs.

Ce dernier prit pour femme la sixième impératrice, nommée Conri (10), elle aussi Élue de la Keyblade. Ils eurent un fils, Lugaid (11), le septième Souverain, qui épousa une femme d'Eire. Elle lui donna un fils en mourant en couches, qui devint le huitième empereur : Rechtaid (12).

Adam préféra s'arrêter là pour ce soir et fit un signe à Elinor pour qu'elle interrompît son récit. La fatigue l'assaillait de plus en plus, et tous ces illustres noms avaient tendance à s'embrouiller. Belle devrait remettre tout ceci sous forme de roman et user de son don. Leur combat contre le déséquilibre continuait par ces actes subtils, provoqués par Maître Xehanort, ou d'autres êtres tout aussi dangereux que lui. Ces quatorze empereurs et impératrices, êtres non mauvais à la base – comme Xehanort, en y réfléchissant bien –, en faisaient partie. La question des ténèbres et de la lumière était un faux problème. Se faire corrompre par les unes ou par l'autre était possible... et causait tout autant de dégâts.

Ce discernement, Yen Sid et les autres avaient pu l'avoir grâce aux Simili, et à leur retour à la vie grâce aux mondes qui imploraient leur aide, eux, des êtres provenant d'un ensemble qui avait tout autant sa place : le Néant.

Adam fixa Elinor, puis inclina la tête.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me parler de tout ceci. Je vous redemanderai de me conter la suite demain soir. Cependant, vous n'ignorez pas que Mérida devra être mise au courant un jour. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais je la soupçonne d'être une princesse guerrière.

- Oui, je le sais. Je le pense aussi. Le moment de lui parler viendra plus tôt qu'on ne l'imagine, dit la reine, en baissant les yeux sur son ouvrage à coudre.

Adam ne répondit rien. Il ferma son carnet avec soin, rangea sa plume et son encrier dans la sacoche prévue à cet effet. Le moment viendrait, oui... mais il se comptait en jours, il en était certain.

* * *

(1) Ces fleurs portent d'autres noms, dont le "Dé de Bergère" le "Gant de Bergère"... ou la Digitale. Elles peuvent se révéler être très toxiques. L'absorption d'environ huit grammes de feuille s'avère être létale sur un sujet humain de corpulence moyenne. Elle agit sur le rythme cardiaque, et plusieurs médicaments pour le cœur contiennent quelques-unes de ses molécules (pas la plante entière).

(2) Dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise, Ness est connue comme une reine guerrière d'Ulster, son nom signifie « la belette ».

(3) Dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise, Cathbad est le premier druide du royaume d'Ulster, redoutable pour ses prophéties, c'est aussi un guerrier dont le nom signifie « Tueur au combat ».

(4) Dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise, Conchobar Mac Nessa (c'est-à-dire « Secours de chien » fils de Ness) est le prototype de la royauté celtique : redistributeur des richesses, œuvrant pour la prospérité de son peuple et l'équilibre. De nombreuses guerres l'opposent aux autres royaumes d'Irlande.

(5) Findchóem est un personnage de la mythologie celtique irlandaise qui appartient au Cycle d'Ulster. Le sens de son nom est littéralement « Blanche-Douce ».

(6) Amorgen est un druide-poète, ainsi qu'un redoutable guerrier, dans le « Cycle d'Ulster ».

(7) Dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise, Cúchulainn (« Chien de Culann ») est le prototype même du héros, l'un des personnages les plus importants, un quasi-dieu. Son premier nom est Setanta (le « chemin »), il est rebaptisé Cúchulainn, c'est-à-dire le « chien de Culann », le forgeron, par son grand-père et tuteur le druide Cathbad, à l'âge de cinq ans quand il tue le chien de garde

(8) Conall Cernach, dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise, est un héros Ulate qui appartient au « Cycle héroïque d'Ulster », dit aussi « Cycle de la Branche Rouge ». Son surnom « Cernach » signifie le victorieux et on le rapproche parfois du dieu gaulois Cernunnos.

(9) Irél Glúnmár. Je n'ai aucune information précise à son sujet.

(10) Je n'ai pas trouvé le prénom de l'hypothétique femme de Conall, avec qui il aurait eu Irél, alors je lui ai donné ce prénom d'origine celtique. Il vient de _Con_ qui signifie _chien_ et _Ri_ signifiant _roi_.

(11) Lugaid Laigdech serait le fils soit de Irél Glúnmár, soit celui d'Eochaid mac Ailella. Je prends la première hypothèse. Selon les légendes médiévales et la tradition pseudo historique irlandaise, il serait un Ard ri Erenn, c'est-à-dire le souverain qui règne sur la totalité de l'île. Ard rí signifie « roi suprême » (parfois traduit par « haut roi ») et « Érenn » provient de la déesse Ériu, véritable personnification du pays.

(12) Rechtaid Rígderg, fils de Lugaid, est lui aussi un Ar ri Erenn. Son nom signifie « le Roi rouge ».


	5. Tir au Destin

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour !  
**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, il y a aussi beaucoup de notes. Je vous souhaite tout de même une agréable lecture ^^!**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ni de Pixar ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Tir au Destin

Sans faillir, Mérida donna coup sur coup à l'un des piliers en bois soutenant le plafond de la salle d'entraînement du château. Elle cherchait à évacuer sa rage, sa colère, sa peur par ce biais. De toute façon, le poteau et ses congénères en avaient connu de l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, pour les mêmes raisons souvent...

Aislinn était toujours prisonnière de sa forme d'ourse et avait été isolée dans la forêt. Hamish avait accepté de lui tenir compagnie. Il était plus contrit qu'autre chose d'avoir provoqué ce malheur chez elle, mais Mérida lui avait assuré qu'elle le méritait. Le jeune adolescent de quatorze ans avait fini par le concéder. Tous deux s'étaient établis dans une clairière baignée de soleil. Il avait prévu de revenir les matins pour parler de l'évolution de sa promise. Au moins, pour l'instant, elle n'essayait plus d'être désagréable.

Elle ne cessait de se rappeler l'incident s'étant produit quelques jours plus tôt. L'adolescent qu'ils avaient sauvé des griffes de la banshee disait se nommer Moustique et être l'apprenti de Merlin, en plus d'être un futur écuyer. Orphelin, il avait été longtemps considéré comme le rebut, le garçon à tout faire dans le château où il vivait.

Il était en train de laver la vaisselle lorsque Madame Mime, à qui il avait eu affaire il y a peu de temps et que Merlin avait vaincue en duel de sorcellerie, s'était remise de ses quarante jours de maladie et en avait profité pour se venger sur le pauvre garçon en invoquant une magie noire ancienne... qu'elle ne maîtrisait même pas !

Bien sûr, tous ces détails étaient extrêmement confus. Merlin serait bientôt mis au courant de la présence de Moustique à Eire, et il leur expliquerait un peu plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Il interrogerait aussi cette fameuse Madame Mime...

Une écharde grosse comme un petit doigt s'échappa du pilier lorsque Mérida lui infligea un énième coup. Et cette lueur verte, qui avait entouré la pointe de ses flèches... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien vouloir dire ? Il était sûr que ce phénomène n'avait aucun rapport avec son don de communiquer avec les feux-follets ! D'ailleurs, ceux-ci s'étaient faits étrangement absents depuis ces derniers jours... et Mérida pataugeait dans une folle angoisse !

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule alors qu'elle s'apprêtait de nouveau à frapper sa « pauvre victime ». Surprise, elle contre-attaqua par une virevolte, puis une fente envers son adversaire, qui répliqua par une de ses lances. La jeune fille leva le menton, abaissa son arme et riposta, plus par colère que par insolence :

- La prochaine fois, appelez-moi au lieu de vous glisser derrière moi sans prévenir !

Elle avait encore du mal à le tutoyer, sans doute à cause de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. Xaldin ne broncha pas sous cette agressivité et se contenta de répondre :

- Il faut toujours garder un œil sur ce qui nous entoure. Tu aurais dû faire plus attention à ma présence.

Mérida ravala les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui cracher, baissa la tête. Il avait raison... Elle s'était trop laissée emporter par ses émotions et avait oublié que même au sein du château, n'importe quel ennemi pouvait s'en prendre à elle. Elle repensa au médaillon de sa mère, qu'elle avait enlevé après qu'ils furent rentrés. Il lui faisait peur, à s'illuminer comme il l'avait fait...

Le Fondateur lui retira l'épée des mains, la jeta à terre, puis posa ses paumes larges sur ses épaules. Mérida sursauta et le regarda, confuse. Encore une fois, elle se perdit dans les améthystes qui la fixaient sans ciller.

- Ton deuxième don est en train d'émerger. Cela te travaille.

- Mon... deuxième don ?

Xaldin se raidit. Évidemment, Mérida n'était pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se tramait pour elle et pour d'autres jeune filles. Elle ne connaissait que l'histoire des Princesses de cœur, ainsi que ce qui leur était arrivé dernièrement pour la plupart d'entre elles... Il inspira profondément.

- Allons nous promener. J'ai des choses à t'expliquer.

X

XXX

X

Doucement, Xaldin enjoignit à Mérida de placer ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et de fermer les yeux. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard étrange, mais lui obéit. Tous deux se trouvaient au sommet de la Dent de Brume, là où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. Le Simili cherchait à aider la princesse à communiquer avec elle-même afin de mieux connaître les dons qu'elle possédait.

Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre savait que le temps était compté à Eire. Adam avait presque achevé de rédiger l'histoire du passé de ce monde et repartirait ce soir pour donner ses notes à Belle. Mérida espérait que la jeune princesse de cœur parviendrait à accomplir sa tâche. Sinon, son royaume sombrerait tout entier sous les quatorze empereurs, qui seraient invincibles et immortels.

Les feux-follets étaient venus lui rendre visite quelques heures plus tôt, tandis qu'elle suivait Xaldin pour aller à la Dent de Brume. Il n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle les avait écoutés un par un, ni demandé ce dont ils pouvaient bien parler. Au fond de lui, il se doutait du sujet de discussion.

La gorge nouée, la jeune princesse parvint tout de même à murmurer :

- Ils disent que leurs âmes palpitent à l'intérieur des dolmens. Je dois tenter de retrouver la Sorcière des Marais, car c'est elle qui aurait enseigné aux trois héroïnes de mon monde comment vaincre le sorcier qui s'est chargé de sceller leurs âmes pour qu'un jour ils assurent leur suprématie sur Eire.

- Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

- Non...

- Ta mère le sait peut-être.

- Je lui demanderai dans ce cas.

Elle soupira, fixa de nouveau ses paumes. Tout ceci ne rimait à rien. Le Fondateur déclara :

- Et au sujet de tes flèches ?

Un long silence s'établit entre eux. Le grondement de la chute des Gorges Flamboyantes ne parvenait pas à chasser l'immense malaise de la jeune princesse, dont le ventre se tordait d'angoisse. D'une voix rauque, elle murmura :

- Ils disent que je sais ce qu'il se passe, que je dois arrêter de m'aveugler. Ça a un rapport avec le destin.

Elle se releva avec brusquerie, marcha jusqu'à la cascade, les bras contre ses flancs. Les lèvres serrées, elle marmonna :

- Le destin... Non, les destins s'entretissent pour former le voile de la vie. Pendant toute la mienne, je me suis cherché un but. J'ai traqué mon propre destin, refusé de me plier à un chemin dont je ne voulais pas.

Xaldin la laissa poursuivre en silence, le regard neutre. Mérida ne faisait plus attention à lui. Elle leva le menton et continua de parler à voix haute :

- Il y a six ans, lorsque j'ai affronté Mor'du pour la première fois dans les ruines, j'ai su que c'était une occasion importante. Je l'ai saisie. J'ai oublié durant un instant qui j'étais vraiment. Mes flèches, je les ai tirées avec désespoir. Cela s'est reproduit quand je l'ai enfin libéré de son fardeau en le tuant sous sa forme d'ours, que l'un des dolmens s'est effondré sur lui. Un feu-follet s'est échappé de lui, et juste avant, sa silhouette fantomatique, majestueuse, m'est apparue. Mor'du m'a fixée d'un regard empli de gratitude, a hoché la tête, et pfuit. Il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose. Mon cœur a bondi, et j'ai serré mon arc contre moi, je crois. Je ne me souviens plus...

- La chasseresse...

Cette interruption fit se retourner la jeune princesse vers Xaldin. D'une voix chevrotante, elle balbutia :

- Que... qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Kingdom Hearts, tutoie-moi, Mérida, soupira-t-il, agacé. Pour moi, tu représentes une chasseresse. Tes flèches font partie de toi. Les feux-follets te suivent et te guident depuis que tu es toute petite. Ils te mènent à ton destin. Tu as bouleversé ceux de plusieurs personnes.

Mérida médita sur ces paroles, n'osant croire à l'évidence. Elle porta la main à son médaillon, qui sembla y reconnaître un signe d'acquiescement, parce qu'il s'illumina. Blême, les yeux grands ouverts, elle lâcha :

- Je suis... Je chasse les destins des autres ?

Un vent glacial répondait à sa question. Un vent chargé de relents méphitiques, de noirceur. Mérida leva la tête, n'y vit dans le ciel que d'immenses masses d'encre. Xaldin se releva à son tour, le visage contracté. Ils se regardèrent, puis fixèrent leurs prunelles vers la silhouette lointaine du château. À quelques toises de ce dernier, dans la Grande Forêt...

- Par Eire ! La clairière aux dolmens ! Il se passe quelque chose là-bas !

Comme pour appuyer son exclamation, une ligne continue de feux-follets apparut pour les guider jusqu'au lieu du « crime ». Mérida haleta d'une terreur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Xaldin lui saisit le bras fermement... puis la taille. Elle hoqueta de surprise, n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf ». Le Fondateur les téléporta directement dans la clairière, sous le couvert des arbres.

X

XXX

X

Adam fixa ses notes dans le calme. Elinor venait de repartir de ses appartements après lui avoir conté la fin de la légende des quatorze empereurs. Hier soir, ils en étaient restés à Rechtaid, le huitième. Le jeune prince se relut une dernière fois pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Rechtaid fit la même chose que son père en prenant pour femme une native d'Eire, avec qui il eut un fils, Cáem (1) Cependant, il se fit assassiner par son fils adoptif, qui ne cherchait qu'à renverser la dynastie mise en place. Malgré tout, ce dernier ne tua pas Caém, devenu le neuvième empereur, qui eut un descendant de manière illégitime avec une Sorcière des Marais : Mog (2), qui fut le dixième empereur.

Celui-ci épousa une fille d'Eire, qui mourut en donnant naissance à Fern (3), le onzième. Il suivit le même chemin que son père, sauf qu'il répudia son épouse qui finit ses jours dans un couvent. Leur fils, Adamair (4), épousa la douzième impératrice, guerrière de la Keyblade souvent assimilée à une déesse locale, Flidais (5). Ils donnèrent naissance au dernier empereur des quatorze, Nia (6). Il n'eut pour enfant aucun porteur de la Keyblade, ce qui faisait que jusqu'à ce qu'Adam fasse des recherches poussées sur Eire, tout le monde ignorait qu'il avait donné un fils. Celui-ci n'avait heureusement pas assuré une descendance qui aurait pu faire émerger un Élu de la Clé.

Adam releva la tête brusquement lorsqu'il entendit un cri à glacer les sangs au-dehors. Il provenait de la Grande Forêt, il en était certain ! Il fixa ses notes, puis sa plume encore emplie d'encre à son extrémité. Il lui restait quelques mots à marquer... ce qu'il fit dans la précipitation. Il sentait que c'était vital. Il n'attendit même pas que son écriture soit sèche : il se tourna vers le sombreur que Xaldin avait invoqué pour lui, lui remit le document et lui murmura :

- Emmène ça à Belle, dans le monde du Château de la Bête.

Le Simili messager ne se fit pas prier : de ses grands bras, il se saisit des parchemins, puis s'éclipsa dans un couloir des ténèbres. Au même moment, les rideaux des fenêtres claquèrent dans la pièce et l'unique candélabre s'éteignit, comme balayé par une main rageuse. Adam n'eut pas le temps de se retourner; une étreinte glacée le faucha, et le fit basculer dans l'inconscience.

Au même moment, le Roi Fergus se figeait dans le couloir le menant à leur chambre, à Elinor et lui. Un frisson d'appréhension grimpa le long de son échine. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa à Mérida, ainsi qu'à Hubert, Harris et Hamish. Tout allait bien pour eux ? Pour une fois, il ne se sentit pas rassuré de les savoir éloignés du château. Sa jambe de bois racla contre la pierre alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Au même moment, le ventre des dolmens émit un bourdonnement continu; le ciel parut plus orageux encore au-dessus d'eux. À quelques toises d'eux, une vieille femme emmitouflée dans une houppelande frémit. Malgré ses efforts, la prophétie se réalisait. Étouffer sa magie jusqu'à la nier n'avait pas empêché le déroulement de ce destin. Dire qu'elle pensait que cela serait ce « caillou » qui provoquerait ces changements...

Pourtant, le jour où elle avait vu cette jeune intrépide avec ses flèches et sa volonté de changer son destin, elle aurait dû y voir un signe. Or, elle l'avait sciemment refusé, même si elle avait conçu ce sort pour la jeune fille. Par la suite, le destin de tous les gens du royaume avait été subtilement modifié. Tout était revenu à la normale après que la jeune fille avait cherché à préparer son tort, mais quelque chose avait changé.

Elle, la Sorcière des marais, l'avait senti. Cependant, elle avait refusé de voir les signes alors qu'ils lui crevaient les yeux. Changer le destin, ou du moins préserver le monde en se reniant, quelle fatale erreur ! La jeune fille à l'arc avait été placée sur son chemin pour lui faire comprendre... et pas seulement. Elle était le « caillou », même si pour parvenir à ses fins, elle ne devait pas être seule. Quels pouvaient être ses compagnons, ses alliés ?

La Sorcière l'ignorait; par contre, elle ne resterait plus ici sans rien faire ! La magie n'était pas faite pour être anéantie. Tout comme le reste, elle avait sa place dans ce monde ! Son corbeau parleur battit des ailes et quitta son épaule pour s'envoler dans les airs. Ses clients ne se plaindraient plus jamais d'elle. Il était temps qu'elle révèle au monde qui elle était vraiment !

X

XXX

X

Mérida fixa avec hébétude la clairière aux dolmens. L'atmosphère, lourde et poisseuse, lui écrasait l'âme. Xaldin la maintenant au sol derrière des fourrés, une main dans son dos. Elle ne parvenait pas à rester calme ni à tenir en place. Sa peur la poussait à agir... ou bien sa proximité avec le Fondateur, même si sur ce dernier point, elle refusait de s'avouer une chose pareille. Jamais personne ne l'avait mis aussi mal à l'aise... Non, le mot ne convenait pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure. De toute façon, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle se laisserait impressionner ! Xaldin, lui, se concentrait sur le phénomène tout en gardant à l'esprit que son cœur neuf battait assez vite. Chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais... sauf en présence de Mérida. Le comble !

Lui, par contre, avait une idée de ce qui était en train de se produire, et il n'aspirait même pas à se battre contre. Comment son humain réagirait-il, lui ? Est-ce qu'il...

Un craquement les sortit de leurs pensées. Mérida se dégagea d'un coup sec et se saisit de son arc posé à côté d'elle. Le Fondateur n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper : elle avait déjà armé une flèche en direction de la clairière ! Comme elle s'y était attendue, l'empennage s'illumina, et l'encoche se planta dans le corps de brume bleuâtre surgi de nulle part.

La jeune princesse retint son souffle, serra fort la corde de son arc, prête à tirer une autre flèche. Xaldin sentit alors toute sa peur, son angoisse. La brume se condensa brutalement, prit une forme plus compacte; un grognement sourd sortit de sa gueule. Le Simili se figea, de même que Mérida. Un loup ! Comment était-ce possible ? La banshee avait-elle été responsable de cet étrange sortilège ?

L'animal roula sur le dos, chercha à retirer la flèche avec ses pattes et ses dents... sans succès. Ses yeux exprimaient de la colère et de la terreur, mais pas vraiment de la douleur. Étrangement, la flèche ne semblait pas plantée profondément en lui. Xaldin en comprit la raison tout de suite : il était le butin de chasse de Mérida. Non : son destin, pas lui-même. Elle pouvait donc disposer comme bon lui semblait de l'animal ! Du moins, tant que la flèche restait fichée en lui.

La jeune femme chassait les destins pour influencer leur route principale. Celle de ce loup était d'être l'esclave de la banshee, vu la nature des brumes qui l'emprisonnaient quelques secondes plus tôt, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Mérida lui avait rendu sa liberté.

Tremblante, celle-ci finit par s'avancer vers l'animal qui se tortillait toujours avec forces grognements et gémissements. Lorsqu'il la vit s'agenouiller auprès de lui, il lui montra les dents. Un simple regard de la part de Mérida suffit à le dissuader de la blesser. Elle avança la main vers la flèche, se mordit la lèvre pour se maîtriser. Elle plaça l'autre paume sur le poitrail du loup, appuya sur les chairs, puis tira sur l'empennage pour le retirer en douceur. Un mince filet de sang accompagna ce mouvement, mais la plaie restait très superficielle.

Le loup s'agita, mais laissa Mérida s'éloigner de lui avant de se redresser vivement, les pattes tremblantes, puis de lui adresser un regard intense avant de détaler dans la forêt. Sa blessure se refermerait au bout de quelques jours.

Xaldin se permit enfin de détendre les muscles de ses épaules. Le pire semblait passé. Il fixa Mérida, hocha la tête pour l'inciter à revenir vers lui... mais se figea d'horreur en voyant une forme floue se tordre derrière elle... et la saisir par la taille. Mérida poussa un cri de surprise, se débattit, mais une main de brume se plaqua sur sa bouche et la fit suffoquer, par Kingdom Hearts seul sait quel moyen, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance.

Le Fondateur aurait pu venir la tirer de ce mauvais pas si de son côté, il ne connaissait pas quelques problèmes avec les racines de cet arbre, qui le retenaient au sol et l'empêchaient de se mouvoir ! Il eut beau lancer son pouvoir et ses lances sur la banshee, qui finit par se matérialiser, rien à faire. Seule Mérida pouvait lui causer quelque mal. La créature ouvrit la bouche, émit un rire silencieux, signe qu'elle ne comptait tuer personne. Le brouillard s'intensifia autour d'elle et la jeune princesse; elles disparurent comme si elles s'étaient dissolues.

* * *

(1) Cobthach Caém. Aucune information supplémentaire sur lui.

(2) Mog Corb. Il fut un Ar ri Erenn. Son nom signifie « conducteur de char ».

(3) Fern Corb. Il fut un Ar ri Erenn. Son nom signifie « chartier ».

(4) Adamair fut un Ar ri Erenn. Aucune information supplémentaire.

(5) Flidaisest la déesse des forêts, des bois et la maîtresse des animaux sauvages. Elle conduit un chariot tiré par des cerfs surnaturels. C'est une déesse des Tuatha Dé Danann (mythologie celtique irlandaise : « gens de la déesse Dana ». Ils sont des dieux qui viennent de quatre îles du nord du monde : Falias, Gorias, Findias et Murias ; de ces villes mythiques, ils apportent cinq talismans : la lance de Lug, l'épée de Nuada, le chaudron et la massue de Dagda et la Pierre de Fal.)

(6) Nia Segamain. Il fut un Ar ri Erenn. Son nom signifie « fils de la sœur ou champion de Segamon », et il est peut-être apparenté à Ségomon, une ancienne divinité celtique que les Romains avaient identifié avec Mars et Hercule.


	6. Arc de cœur

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Enfin, il reste encore l'épilogue. Je remercie Laemia pour sa review, ainsi que ceux qui continuent de me suivre, même si c'est en silence !**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ni de Pixar ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Arc de cœur

Lorsque Mérida ouvrit les yeux, ce fut péniblement et en ayant l'impression d'avoir mangé du coton. Une désagréable sensation, mais ce fut pire lorsqu'elle avisa l'endroit où elle était. La salle de trône ensevelie, là où...

Un cri d'angoisse sortit de ses lèvres quand la banshee apparut devant elle. Elle l'avait enlevée pour l'emmener ici ! Et elle ne pouvait pas bouger, comme si elle était paralysée ! Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, de même que son cœur... Il battait trop vite ! Le vertige la guettait, ainsi que des maux de ventre naissants. Un rire silencieux saisit la créature. Une voix masculine et familière, située vers un des murs de la salle, lui parla :

- Elle t'a empoisonnée en utilisant sa magie sur moi... C'est une sorcière, c'est la mère du sorcier qui veillait sur les quatorze empereurs ! Elle m'a forcée à te faire boire un breuvage de queues de loup et de gueule de loup (1). Si tu refuses de capituler, je ne pourrai pas te prescrire l'antidote, elle...

- Adam..., bredouilla Mérida, en avalant sa salive qui commençait à devenir abondante à cause du poison.

La banshee était donc une sorcière. Elle avait enlevé Adam, l'avait hypnotisé pour qu'il accomplisse cette horreur. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle avait ingurgité ces poisons, mélangés ensemble pour ne pas qu'elle meure... tout de suite. L'antidote était connu, mais si rare !

La créature planta ses prunelles rouges dans celles de la jeune femme, qui tremblait et dont le corps souffrait du traitement qu'il avait reçu. Le pauvre Adam, ligoté par des liens de brume, la regarda avec une indicible terreur. La créature se pencha vers elle, lui souffla son haleine imprégnée de lavande au visage. Mérida crut qu'un couteau avait pénétré dans sa tête lorsqu'elle entendit la voix mentale de l'autre lui parler :

- _Réveille-les. Avec tes flèches, obéis aux ténèbres et réveille-les._

Mérida ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués. Non... Elle avait été prise au piège ! Depuis le début, la banshee avait œuvré pour qu'ils en arrivent tous là ! La créature fut prise de nouveau par un spasme, mais ne hurla pas.

- _De gré ou de force... Tu le feras ! Le poison laminera tes défenses, tu n'auras plus d'autre choix que de succomber !_

Mérida gémit, commença à tousser. Adam serra les dents et chercha à se défaire de ses liens... sans succès. Ils étaient perdus ! Eire serait détruite, et les quatorze empereurs s'ajouteraient à Xehanort ! Le sort de tous les autres mondes allait basculer si un miracle ne se produisait pas !

Mérida déglutit, se traîna encore par terre en laissant échapper un geignement de douleur. Les yeux dilatés, elle sentait le poison brûler ses veines et dévorer sa vie à chaque instant. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard; peut-être que son destin était de mourir... et sombrer dans les ténèbres juste avant pour les libérer et faire revenir les quatorze empereurs.

Non, elle délirait. Son arc, ses flèches, elle devait les trouver. Adam, lorsqu'il était possédé par la banshee, les lui avait enlevés. Où étaient-ils ? Pas ici, en tout cas. Elle ne pouvait donc pas attaquer la créature et délivrer Adam des lianes brumeuses.

X

XXX

X

De la pointe de sa plume, Belle écrivait en se laissant emporter par ses ressentis, par ce don qui vivait en elle comme une luciole impatiente. Les notes de son compagnon étaient lisibles et empreintes d'une certaine poésie déjà, ce qui l'aidait à accomplir son œuvre. Un sentiment d'urgence la prenait depuis quelques instants, même si elle se sentait épuisée par sa grossesse. Elle avait alors demandé à Lumière, Miss Samovar et Eugénie d'entretenir sa petite cheminée personnelle, de lui apporter de la tisane et des couvertures pour chauffer ses jambes, et ainsi elle écrivait sans relâche, sans s'accorder de pause.

Alors qu'elle achevait une nouvelle phrase au prix d'efforts un peu plus laborieux chaque seconde, quelque chose de dur tapa à sa vitre de manière répétée. Belle appela :

- Plumette.

- Oui, madame ? dit celle-ci, qui était occupée à ravauder, assise dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

- Peux-tu ouvrir la fenêtre, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais savoir ce qui la cogne.

La jeune fille brune lissa son tablier blanc, s'approcha de la poignée, qu'elle tourna. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'un corbeau aussi noir que l'ébène pénétra dans la pièce avec force coassements, mêlés de mots ! Belle, peu surprise, posa sa plume doucement et regarda le volatile tournoyer, avant de lui dire :

- Calme-toi, Branfubh. (2) Tu es en sécurité ici.

Le corbeau se figea net, le bec ouvert, les yeux écarquillés, puis chuta comme un vulgaire sac de patates sur le sol. Belle se releva péniblement, une main sur son ventre.

- Ma... Ma maîtresse... ma maîtresse m'envoie...

- Calme-toi. Plumette, amène-lui une coupelle d'eau.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et quitta la pièce comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Le corbeau parvint avec difficulté à planer jusqu'à son bureau, puis se percha sur la lampe en forme de rose de la jeune princesse de cœur. Il ouvrit de nouveau le bec, se força à rester en place alors qu'il lui délivrait le message :

- Ma maîtresse m'envoie vous dire que la jeune intrépide et votre compagnon ont été enlevés. Vous devez votre ouvrage sans chercher à sauver l'un ou l'autre. Elle va intervenir. Vous savez, c'est une grande sorcière...

- Oui, Fódla (3).

- Mais comment est-ce que..., coassa-t-il, en sautillant sur ses pattes sur le verre teinté.

- Mon compagnon a consigné votre histoire, ainsi que celle des quatorze empereurs, dans ces notes, murmura Belle, les yeux dans le vague. Adam est en danger, alors...

- Oui, mais vous devez continuer d'écrire. Moi, je reste pour veiller sur vous.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, Branfubh... Enfin. Naminé ne va pas tarder à arriver, de toute façon. Je dois avancer.

Le corbeau hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Le cœur lourd, Belle finit par reprendre la plume. Adam ne serait jamais tiré d'affaire si elle traînait. Mérida avait son rôle à jouer, mais elle aussi ! Elle gratta le papier avec une vigueur et une passion renouvelée, déterminée à se battre.

X

XXX

X

Xaldin ne fit pas deux pas qu'une poigne vigoureuse s'abattit sur son épaule. Surpris, il se retourna... et croisa le regard vert feuille d'une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs noués en chignon. La Sorcière... Elle était là ! Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Sans lui dire un seul mot, elle posa sa main sur son poignet et le tira en avant sans autre forme de procès. Il grommela, chercha à se dégager... mais elle l'en dissuada d'une simple phrase :

- Si tu veux la revoir vivante, suis-moi et ne discute pas.

Peu habitué à être traité de cette manière, le Fondateur se laissa tout de même faire. Les échos de la forêt lui furent plus distincts, plus nombreux. Un effet de son imagination, sans doute, dicté par ses craintes. Il serra les dents, se concentra plutôt sur son objectif. Un feu-follet apparut alors devant lui et tournoya autour de la Sorcière, qui fit d'une voix aigrelette :

- Minute, papillon ! Va l'aider avec tes congénères, parlez-lui ! Moi, je ne comprends pas ton langage, tu le sais !

Le feu-follet se pointa de nouveau sous le regard perplexe de Xaldin, puis le fit ralentir avec la Sorcière qui grommela. C'est alors qu'à une des branches d'un arbre tordu par les ans, un objet familier attira son attention. Un arc... et le carquois de Mérida ! Non, un de ses carquois. La jeune princesse avait l'habitude d'en laisser un peu partout dans la forêt, au cas où elle manquerait de munitions.

Sans réfléchir, il s'en saisit. La vieille femme laissa échapper un gloussement, puis le tira de nouveau avec elle. Bientôt, ils parvinrent à une maisonnette cossue, qu'on aurait dite construite dans le sol forestier, sous la mousse abondante qui la recouvrait comme une capuche. D'une voix fière, la Sorcière lui fit en braquant ses yeux sur lui :

- Voici l'atelier de sculpture sur bois et l'antre secret de Fódla la Fabuleuse ! Nous allons y prendre quelques petites choses.

Elle tira de nouveau sur son bras et l'entraîna malgré lui jusqu'à la maisonnette. C'est qu'elle avait une sacrée poigne pour son âge !

X

XXX

X

La sueur perlait à ses tempes brûlantes. Mérida savait qu'elle avait sans doute été empoisonnée à petite dose pour qu'elle ne trépasse pas immédiatement, qu'elle cède aux ténèbres avant. Oui, mais elle se l'interdisait ! Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se battre ! Malgré son état, la jeune femme rousse braqua un regard empli de défi à la banshee, qui se raidit. Son hideux sourire se figea comme de la pâte à modeler craquelée. D'une voix rauque, Mérida cracha :

- Si vous croyez... que je vais... vous laisser gagner... vous vous trompez ! Vous me connaissez mal !

Sa vision vacilla quelques instants, mais elle tint bon. Adam haleta et, les iris affolés, s'exclama :

- Ne la provoque pas ! Écoute, nous avons peut-être une chance ! Belle...

Il se tut ensuite. Mérida s'accrocha à cet espoir. Oui, Belle ! Elle pouvait encore arranger les choses ! Oui, mais peut-être que la tâche était trop ardue ! Et elle, Mérida... avait-elle été trop présomptueuse de penser qu'elle pouvait changer son destin, le rencontrer ? Elle avait toujours voulu devenir quelqu'un, forger sa propre vie. En payait-elle le prix maintenant ? Les feux-follets l'avaient-ils abandonnée pour cela ?

Suite à cette dernière pensée, son médaillon s'illumina vaillamment. Mérida prit quelques inspirations hachées et douloureuses, puis le toucha du bout des doigts. Elle songea à sa mère, à qui elle avait tant de choses à dire encore; elle songea à son père, qui secrètement avait toujours appuyé ses décisions, même si c'était maladroit. Elle songea à ses frères, espiègles, malicieux, mais emplis de vie. Une vie qui leur serait arrachée... à cause de son égoïsme ?

- Je... veux...

Elle poussa un cri de souffrance après ces quelques mots. Le poison lui brouillait les sens. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule. Retisser les liens avec sa mère... en créer d'autres avec ceux qu'elle aimait ! Oh, comme elle avait été négligente ! À trop vouloir refuser d'être princesse, elle s'était isolée !

Soudain, tandis qu'elle rampait sur le sol désespérément, sa main rencontra un objet froid et coupant. Elle siffla lorsqu'elle se blessa, mais le ramena vers elle. Une lame rougie de son sang, longue, lui fit face. Une épée... Un éclat de rire amer la secoua et lui arracha un premier vomissement, toujours sous les yeux de la banshee qui vaquait entre elle et Adam en les narguant.

C'en fut trop. Le médaillon de la jeune femme sembla briller un peu plus fort, déployer son aura... et toucher la lame de l'épée, qui scintilla de cette lueur verte et familière ! Éberluée, Mérida sut ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle ne pourrait pas tuer la banshee, ni manier l'arme... mais l'envoyer vers Adam pour qu'elle coupe les liens, oui !

De toutes ses forces, elle se concentra sans en donner l'air, reposa l'épée au sol... et la fit glisser violemment jusqu'au jeune prince, à tel point que cet effort surhumain lui coûta ses dernières forces. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle entendit Adam hurler son prénom; ses yeux mi-clos crurent voir deux ombres surgir du plafond ouvert vers le ciel noir et se diriger vers elle. Non, elle hallucinait... Alors, pourquoi eut-elle l'impression qu'on l'allongeait et lui obstruait les oreilles ? Et ce liquide amer dans la bouche...

- Vite, vite ! Elle doit boire, sinon ce sera trop tard !

Le goût acide et un peu rance se répandit sur sa langue... de même que cette chaleur dans son corps. Elle toussa, fut prise d'une violente douleur au ventre... et vomit en hurlant sa souffrance. Une voix d'homme murmura tout près de son oreille pour qu'elle entende malgré le morceau de tissu :

- Oui, c'est bien Mérida... Continue, c'est bien...

Elle hoqueta, se surprit à sangloter comme à son adolescence. Elle s'agrippa aux vêtements de l'homme, s'y accrocha tandis que l'antidote agissait et la libérait de l'emprise de la banshee, qui faisait face à Fódla. Celle-ci avait les poings sur les hanches et venait de claquer des doigts pour immobiliser la créature. Elle éclata de rire en brandissant un hochet de bois :

- Ooooooh, ma paaaaauvre Bannshee (4), tu me fais de la peine. Rongée par la haine et par les sentiments négatifs, tsss... Si tu avais vécu après avoir accouché de ton fils, Mathgen (5), vous n'auriez pas sombré comme ça...

La créature ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à hurler, ce que Mérida n'entendit pas grâce au tissu enchanté que lui avait placé Xaldin, qui continuait de la serrer contre lui. Adam, heureusement, était libre et aussi protégé contre les hurlements de la créature. Fódla ricana, puis la laissa venir jusqu'à elle, griffes tendues. Elle claqua des doigts et bondit pour lui échapper. Elle se retrouva à côté du couple, tira Mérida par la manche de son éternelle robe verte pour la faire réagir.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, fixa Xaldin, puis la Sorcière des marais, qu'elle reconnut. Elle parvint à lire sur ses lèvres :

- Prends ton arc !

- _Je vous l'interdis ! _hurla dans son esprit Bannshee, en se précipitant vers eux.

Adam lui barra le chemin avec l'épée enchantée brandie vers elle. Mérida réprima les souffrances encore actuelles de son corps, agrippa son arc ainsi qu'une flèche. Tremblante, elle l'encocha, visa la créature... et cria avec une force dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable :

- Que la lumière te fasse mourir !

Ces mots possédaient un sens étrange, mais chacun le comprit comme étant une délivrance, et non un châtiment. Mérida relâcha l'empennage avec lenteur, laissa sa flèche vibrer, puis trancher l'atmosphère pour venir se loger dans le corps de la banshee. De nouveau, celle-ci se retrouva bloquée. Mérida ne devait pas en rester là.

Elle se releva grâce à Xaldin, encocha une autre flèche et tira une seconde fois, toujours en hurlant :

- Que l'histoire continue de tourner ses pages !

Une drôle de vibration se fit sentir. Au-dessus d'eux, le plafond fut parcouru de fissures. Le morceau de ciel visible parut se fractionner à cause d'éclairs aussi blancs que la neige. Mérida arma sa troisième flèche, la pointa entre les deux yeux de la créature. La voix rauque, le ventre noué par les sévices qu'il avait subis de l'intérieur, elle siffla :

- Qu'Eire vive !

La lueur verte de l'encoche se raviva davantage et engloba toute l'arme, qui atteignit sa cible. Une lumière bleue grandit à ce moment-là près du trône de l'ancien roi des quatre frères, amplifia son aura... jusqu'à éclater en une nuée de feux-follets aussi vifs que l'éclair, qui foncèrent vers la banshee qui hurlait sous la blessure causée par les trois flèches de Mérida.

Celle-ci s'était effondrée dans les bras de Xaldin, qui fit un sec mouvement de tête en direction d'Adam et de Fódla. Il s'aida de son élément pour les faire sortir de la salle secouée par un tremblement de terre de plus en plus conséquent, invoqua un dôme protecteur autour d'eux et de lui-même et Mérida alors que les pierres du plafond dégringolaient. La banshee planta ses ongles dans son visage, lâcha un dernier cri, mais n'était plus en mesure de maudire qui que ce fût. Elle sembla exploser de l'intérieur, comme de l'hydrogène mis en contact avec de l'air chaud.

Adam aida Fódla à reculer de l'endroit et l'encouragea à quitter les lieux. Il avait confiance en Xaldin. Bientôt, l'endroit laisserait voir les souterrains des ruines de ce château condamné pendant tant de siècles. Les feux-follets continuaient de sortir par milliers de ses entrailles, envahissaient l'espace qui leur était offert, comme pour saluer leur triomphe. Il comprit à ce moment-là ce qu'ils représentaient : des âmes errantes, qui avaient une tâche à achever grâce à Mérida.

* * *

(1) L'Aconit napel (ou Casque-de-Jupiter, gueule de loup) est une fleur à casque plus large que haut, de couleur bleue ou violette, disposées en longues grappes. Elle est extrêmement toxique et peut facilement entraîner la mort.

(2) Prénom d'origine celtique de _Bran_ signifiant _corbeau_ et _dubh_ signifiant _noir_, usité en Irlande.

(3) Dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise, elle est une reine des Tuatha Dé Danann. Elle est souvent associée à Morrigan. J'ai pris ce prénom parce qu'elle a pour compagnon un corbeau, et que Morrigan se transforme en corneille.

(4) Femme du Sidh, sorcière maléfique que l'on peut rencontrer sur les chemins ou dans les bois.

(5) Magicien des Tuatha. Le prénom est d'origine celtique, de _Matu_ signifiant _ours_ et de _Genos_ signifiant _naissance_, _né de l'ours_, usité en Irlande.


	7. Épilogue

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

_**Oui, je poste en avance ^^. Profitez-en, parce que ça risque de ne pas durer. Je suis en pleine période où je publie tout ce que j'ai réussi à écrire "d'avance" (ou qui traîne depuis un moment dans mes tiroirs). La prochaine princesse que j'aborderai, ce sera Naminé. Le temps que je termine ma fic sur elle, je publierai des OS ou fics toujours en rapport avec le projet, ou des OS ponctuels qui n'auront rien à voir, comme en ce moment. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ah, et hétérophobes s'abstenir, surtout pour cet épilogue.  
**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ni de Pixar ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

**Épilogue**

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Mérida toussa et se tint le ventre en retenant un hurlement de douleur. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Xaldin ne perdit pas de temps, lui amena de nouveau la gourde aux lèvres et souffla :

- Bois... C'est le sirop de belladone. Ensuite, je te donnerai le remède de Fódla. Les deux doivent être combinés pour te régénérer et te guérir.

- Mais... la belladone...

- A des effets curatifs étonnants en présence d'acide tannique (1) et d'anthorine (2).

- Adam... et la Sorcière..., continua-t-elle, en cherchant à repousser la gourde pour les localiser.

- Ils apaisent les dolmens le temps que tu sois prête à libérer pour de bon les âmes se trouvant à l'intérieur. C'est un processus nécessaire pour qu'Eire soit enfin en paix. Avant cela, bois, ordonna-t-il, en plaçant de nouveau le boulot à ses lèvres.

Mérida se força à avaler la mixture rance et immonde. Elle crut que son estomac ne le garderait pas, mais Xaldin veilla à ce qu'elle l'ingère complètement. Ensuite, il l'attira son dos contre son torse, posa les mains sur son ventre et attendit. La jeune femme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, même si elle était mal à l'aise.

Jamais elle n'avait laissé un homme l'approcher autant, ni l'obliger à quoi que ce fût. Là, c'était pour sa survie, mais c'était tout de même dérangeant. Au bout de quelques instants, Mérida se sentit assez bien pour se redresser de nouveau, même si le Fondateur ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher l'étreinte. Elle grogna :

- C'est bon, je me lève.

- Attends.

- Non, je n'attends pas. L'aube...

- … sera là dans quelques heures.

Elle soupira, se retourna vers lui pour lui manifester sa désapprobation. Son air grave la retint au dernier moment, de même que le regard qu'il lui lança. Un regard qu'elle reconnut, parce qu'elle avait vu son père l'adresser à Elinor bien des fois...

Une rougeur traîtresse s'empara de ses joues, mais elle soutint les iris améthyste de Xaldin. Un sourire étira les lèvres de celui-ci, signe qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mérida grogna et recula pour se relever. C'était sans compter sur lui, qui l'attira contre lui une fois debout. Mérida tangua, prise d'un vertige qui n'était pas tout à fait dû aux sévices causés par le poison. Il lui prit le menton et lui dit doucement :

- Tu es têtue comme une mule, tu le sais ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, Mérida avait giflé un de ses camarades de jeux pour cette raison. Là, elle ne réagit même pas, pétrifiée par cette dernière initiative. Son corps immobile ne semblait vouloir qu'une chose, y répondre.

Il recula et l'observa après ce baiser chaste, tranquille. Pantoise, Mérida le fixa. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle se retint d'y porter les doigts. Aussi incroyable que cela fût, elle s'était attachée à cet homme, qui était bien plus qu'un simple ami. Son cœur rebelle et fier venait d'en prendre un sacré coup...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre sous forme de mots ce qu'elle ressentait. Juste autour d'eux, des feux-follets apparurent et se déplacèrent jusqu'à elle. D'une même voix, ils soufflèrent :

- _Aislinn est dans la clairière aux dolmens. Sa voix est en train de libérer les esprits enfermés en leur sein._

- Aislinn ?

-_ Oui. Elle a retrouvé une apparence humaine pour la nuit du moins. Elle chantera jusqu'à l'aube, où elle reprendra sa forme d'ourse. Il lui faudra encore du temps avant d'être assagie._

Mérida demeura silencieuse. Xaldin posa une main sur son épaule. Les feux-follets tournoyèrent autour d'eux.

- _Ta quête est terminée pour l'instant. Nous resterons ici, sous cette forme, qui nous convient car elle nous laisse libres. Nous serons toujours auprès de toi. Nous sommes les esprits d'Eire, ses gardiens. Prends soin de toi, Mérida, et sois heureuse._

La jeune femme sentit une larme couler sur sa joue; l'aube choisit ce moment précis pour pointer le bout de son nez et avaler les silhouettes de plus en plus pâles des feux-follets, qui partaient se rendormir dans cet endroit d'où ils surgissaient sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Une voix pure, jeune bien qu'un peu chevrotante, s'éleva avec ce ciel qui blêmissait. Mérida essuyait en vain ses autres larmes, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer ce qu'elle était devenue à cet instant précis : une femme qui aimait, et qui restait libre malgré tout.

Xaldin la regarda avec douceur, sentit son âme être apaisée à ce spectacle. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles mourantes et leur adressa ses propres ressentis. La voix d'Aislinn, lointaine, semblait être un écho d'Eire, un monde qui avait sa place parmi les autres. Elle assurerait sa pérennité à sa manière, même si elle devrait encore grandir un peu.

Mérida, elle était destinée à autre chose. Xaldin faisait partie de cet avenir, et c'était avec honneur et courage qu'ils tisseraient leur chemin ensemble.

Tapie derrière un grand chêne, discrète, Fódla fixait le couple avec amusement en se frottant les mains. Son cher corbeau était resté auprès de Belle. Naminé était venue quelques minutes après. La Princesse de Cœur s'était endormie dans les bras de la Simili une fois son roman achevé, et celle-ci avait usé de son don pour que l'histoire « sorte » du livre et devienne un souvenir futur à part entière. Comment s'y était-elle pris ? Ceci était une autre histoire. Il portait pour titre « Les bois des feux-follets ».

La Sorcière s'enveloppa dans sa houppelande. Elle attendait que le couple la voit et la rejoigne. Mérida devait recevoir un enseignement pour maîtriser réellement ses dons, et c'était elle qui s'en chargerait. Elle s'était assignée cette mission. Trop longtemps, elle s'était tue en pensant que cela résoudrait les choses !

L'Enchanteresse du Château de la Bête l'aiderait dans cette tâche; d'ailleurs, Xaldin emmènerait Mérida et Fódla dans ce monde. Merlin mettrait au courant Elinor et Fergus, qui devaient sans doute s'attendre à cet événement depuis longtemps... Quant à sa boutique, elle serait fermée exceptionnellement pour une durée indéterminée, le temps qu'il faudrait à Mérida pour maîtriser ses dons !

Adam, lui était parti retrouver Harris et Hubert pour les emmener auprès d'Aislinn et Hamish. Il n'était pas dit que ces deux-là se marieraient, mais au moins, ils étaient parvenus à tisser un lien solide d'amitié entre eux. Les triplés seraient de nouveau réunis, et Lord Dingwall, ainsi que O'Connolly, McIntosh et McGuffin seraient de nouveau maîtres de leur propre clan. Toute menace d'invasion s'était dissipée suite aux efforts conjugués de tous les protagonistes pour empêcher les empereurs d'assiéger Eire.

La voix cristalline d'Aislinn se tut sur une note à la limite entre une fausse note humaine et un grognement. Le soleil venait de triomphe sur les derniers voiles sombres de la nuit. Un nouveau jour commençait pour tous.

* * *

(1) Il est présent dans les noix de galle, l'écorce et d'autres parties des plantes. Il est utilisé pour la clarification du vin ou de la bière et la dénaturation de l'alcool industriel.

(2) Molécule extraite de l'aconit anthore.


End file.
